


Dress Up

by villlanelle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Does His Makeup, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villlanelle/pseuds/villlanelle
Summary: Alec does Magnus’ makeup, but doesn’t approve of alcoholism.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 52





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy 💅🏼✨

During this time, the owl took Magnus’ magick while saving Alec’s life. It was frustrating to him, not able to conjure anything in a matter of seconds. Despite his loss of magick, he was grateful more than anything to have the love of his life at his side. 

Magnus had to live a mundane life, for now. That meant actively cooking or going out for meals. Shopping in a real life store, versus portalling items into his apartment. He knew Alec didn’t approve of that so he’s been trying to break the habit before he lost his magick, but now it was a complete done deal. The most annoying thing in the mind of Magnus Bane? The fact he was out of alcohol and had to physically go to a liquor store. That being the case, Magnus had to do his makeup himself. Like he could ever leave the house, looking as bare faced as he did. 

Alec was in the kitchen finishing the strawberry crepes he’s been cooking for the both of them, as he’s made them before and Magnus was fond of them. Alec didn’t want to attempt a meal he’s never made before, and it be eaten out of pity. Alec set the table with gorgeous black and gold plates, and announced breakfast was made. Magnus didn’t come immediately, so he went to search for him in the apartment. 

Alec found Magnus in the bathroom, huffing and puffing over uneven eyeliner and somehow missing his favorite glitter. Magnus meets Alec’s puzzled look with dramatic eyes that said, _’it’s not as easy as it looks.’_

Alec grins slightly, ”Come eat breakfast with me and I’ll help you finish your makeup afterwards.”

Magnus giddily accepted his request, and followed him back into the kitchen, sitting at the table. “What amazing looking food. I didn’t know I had a personal chef,” he teased. 

”You definitely have more than just a personal chef,” Alec shot back with a smirk and a devilish glimmer in his eyes.

Magnus blushed and shyly glanced down at his food, beginning to eat alongside Alec. 

As promised, Alec was in the bathroom with Magnus attempting to do his makeup for him. Alec removed the eyeliner and black eyeshadow that was on prior, and began anew. _A blank canvas,_ he thought. It really couldn’t be that hard, Magnus just didn’t have to ever do it. With a snap of a finger, it was complete and beautiful as ever. 

Alec didn’t know much about makeup, but he knew when Izzy did her’s she always started with a base on the eyelid; continue with the shade of color you want, use a brush and twirl it around— he didn’t know what the brush necessarily did. Eyeliner was a different story. Shadowhunters didn’t have shaky hands, they couldn’t. Alec used a bow and arrow almost daily, if he had shaky hands that would result in a target that he missed. Despite that fact, eyeliner was daring for him. He didn’t want to mess it up.

There’s a first time for everything. Alec applied the base on Magnus’ eyelid and saturated the lid with a deep purple, and mixed a bit of black in. Magnus looked dark and handsome. Afterwards, he put a black shade right underneath the waterline. Alec searched Magnus’ makeup bags for his favorite glitter, which he found underneath some makeup remover wipes. Applying the glitter, it went everywhere. Small specks of gold and purple glistened across Magnus’ face. He looked precious, Alec thought. He had to get out of his thoughts, and started to carefully make a slight wing off the corner of Magnus’ eyelids. His hands started to shake, and it ended up more uneven than when Magnus did it. Alec used a brush to kind of buff out the harsh lines, to make it look smokey, like Magnus’ normal everyday makeup.

”I love it! You did such a good job, I feel like even if I used magick it wouldn’t have turned out as good as you made it look. Thank you, my Alexander.”

It made Alec’s heart warm, to see how happy Magnus was with his makeup; to see him so appreciative, and hugging on him, giving him small kisses on the cheek as little thank you’s. 

Magnus left the room, gracefully, going to pick out an outfit to wear to the liquor store. When he came out, Alec couldn’t stop his gaze, from the bottom up. Magnus always looked so damn good. He had black boots with chains that dangled along side of them. Tight leather jeans that hugged in all the right places; a deep red jacket that instead of a zipper, was lined with buttons. The first few buttons were open, revealing a mesh black shirt. 

“You like?” Magnus asked with a smile, spinning around and letting Alec get a good look at every inch of him. 

Alec gave him a slap on the ass and commented, ”You look like a slut. Of course I like— I love.”

Magnus blushed and started to walk out the door and held it open. Alec gave a half smirked knowing what his words did to him. 

The liquor store was right down the street, it wasn’t a far walk at all. Once they were inside, Magnus loaded up the cart with alcohol. Bottles of whiskey, gin, champagne, and wine. As stated, he loathed going into a liquor store.

Alec expressed his concern in a deep tone, ”Do you really think we need all of that, Magnus? I think a bottle of whiskey and champagne would be more than enough. We can always come back if we need more.”

Magnus gave some puppy dog eyes at him; but when Alec gave a stern glance his way, he kept a bottle of whiskey and champagne and put the rest back on the shelf. He’d always listen to Alec. 

They returned home, and Magnus played a romantic comedy movie he recently bought. While Magnus poured drinks, Alec laid back into a lounge chair and beckoned for him to come. Within seconds Magnus was in front of him. 

”Come sit,” Alec patted at his lap.

Magnus did as he was told, and felt a breathy voice whisper into his ear, ”If only those jeans were loose enough for me to get off without ripping them.”


End file.
